claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Miata
Miata is Claymore No. 4 of the present generation. She is known as "Blood Eye" by her peers. Her powers lie in her keen senses and brute strength (she can kill Normal Yoma with her bare hands). She is extremely powerful despite being a child and even has the potential of becoming No. 1. She is similar to Priscilla, as both were children, though high of rank, in the Organization and both also had a strong attachment to their parents. Etymology "Miata" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Miāta" (ミアータ, pronounced "me-aH-ta"). In the West, "Miata" derives from another source. According to "A Middle-English Dictionary," by Stratmann and Bradley, "miata" is Old High German for "reward" that was used during the Middle Ages. In African origin, Miata means "First born" or First Lady". This could allude to Miata who could have been No. 1 in the Organization. Appearance Claymore Miata is a young girl with very long straight hair which covers most of her face. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Awakened Being Though only partially shown as of the present, it is evident t''' hat Miata's Awakened form consists of angelic and serpentine components, sporting several feathered wings amidst a tangle of coils. '''Image Gallery Personality Miata is completely focused in battle and doesn't seem to get along with people she doesn't know. At time she has shown hints of mental instability, such as drawing a sword on Clarice when first meeting her. However she has now formed a strong, daughter-like attachment to Clarice, most likely because she is still just a child. Outside of battle she acts very much like a young child, even going as far as mimic breastfeeding from Clarice, and disliking baths and bad-flavored food (i.e. the Yoki-suppression medicine). Abilities Heightened Senses Described as a "sixth sense," Miata's five senses are heightened to the point where she can fight instinctively, track other warriors, and determine their strength without having to sense their Yoki. This ability allows her to hide her Yoki from sensors such as Galatea. Unlike many other Claymores with Yoki-suppression abilities, Miata can use her heightened senses to search out other warriors without releasing her Yoki and opening herself up to detection. Massive Strength As a result of her berserk nature, Miata has the strength to fight Yoma without the aid of her sword. She demonstrates this feat against multiple Yoma, tearing a large group of them to pieces, and even pulling against Awakened Beings larger than herself, if only for a moment, such as Agatha's massive 'platform.' Biography Employment as a Claymore The Organization gives the order to Clarice to become Miata's handler. When Clarice first meets Miata, she realizes that Miata is nothing more than an unstable child and she finds Miata's combination of power and insanity frightening. Miata has an extreme obsession with her parents and imposes this on Clarice, whom she treats as her mother (even going so far as to attempt breastfeeding on a regular basis). Miata would be higher-ranked if she were more stable and apparently has the potential to become No. 1. Battle in Rabona Miata's unique ability is her extremely heightened senses of vision, hearing, smell, taste and touch, which allow her to fight instinctively without relying on the need to sense Yoki. She has been described as having a "sixth sense" which allows her to identify other warriors' strength, track down warriors on Yoki-suppressants or fight without the filter of thoughts. It is because of this ability that she was chosen to track down and eliminate Galatea, who, because of her constantly suppressed Yoki, cannot be traced. Along with her heightened senses and massive strength she also has incredible regenerative abilities despite being an offensive type. Miata is shown to be relentless when attacking her foes, not backing down until they are dead. This makes her appear more like a "Berserker" in battle than a warrior. This is shown in her fight with Galatea in Rabona, where despite the appearance of the Awakened Being Agatha during the fight, she keeps following the original mission of killing Galatea. Not even Clarice could make her stop. Only the sight of seeing Clarice being attacked by Agatha makes her switch targets. Clare and the other survivors of the North show up and manage to kill Agatha, saving Miata and Galatea's lives. After the fight with Agatha was over, Miata stayed in Rabona with Clarice and Galatea. Later, she is shown assisting in the defense of the city with Clarice and Galatea when Yoma attack the city.Claymore Manga Scene 138 Knowing that the tides of the battle are against them, Galatea convinces Clarice to help her in carrying out a Soul Link - i.e. together, the two of them would take on Beth's role, allowing Miata to fully Awaken against Europa while they keep her mind intact. Once Awakened, her power reaches that of the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Initially, it appears that Miata's newly-Awakened strength and agility are more than a match for Europa, and she scores sev eral hits on the Awakened Being. However, Europa retracts her blades and adopts a spherical shape, using a hit-and-run tactic to c onfuse the younger warrior and wound her severely. After sustaining multiple injuries, Miata begins to lose control of her mind and starts to hunger for human innards. To that end, she impales a nearby soldier of Rabona and makes to devour him, but she stops when Clarice proceeds to release her Yoki energy.Claymore Manga Scene 141 Relationships Clarice Clarice is sent by the organization to watch Miata. Miata occasionally attempts to breastfeed on her and looks at her as a mother figure, even calling her "Mama." Her attachment to Clarice is so strong that she's terrified of Clarice hating or abandoning her when she was scolded for not taking the yoki-suppression medicine. During the battle with Agatha it was also shown that she's highly protective of Clarice, becoming infuriated at Agatha terrorizing her. References es:Miatait:Miata Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation